User talk:Calua
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Inu x Boku SS Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley File name Can you change this file name http://inuxbokuss.wikia.com/wiki/File:Inu-x-Boku-SS-inu-x-boku-ss-28360115-2560-1631.jpg on "Magazine 8"? edit. Thanks :) ~LittleStar Please, delete I was mistaken this is fanart, not official artwork http://inuxbokuss.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poster_5.jpg Thanks :) Hello Sorry, I reply now... I don't think I such active user to become admin :) I just upload pictures, when I saw something :P My english isn't good so I can't write characters descriptions. So... I not think I can be good admin :D Chat Can you join the chat please? Nitoryuguy 05:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Calu, long time no see TT^TT.I really miss you and I really want to talk with you, even if just a bit and even it its just something random.Can you please leave a message on my talk page on this wiki if you can come on chat a bit during a morning?Or at least leave a reply to know you are ok and you still care about me TT^TT. I will wait on chat everyday, hopefully you will come as well after all ;). 14:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) (sig not working here dammit) ~~Romeo Awwwww...at least I want to ask you, when is your break ending? GAAAH my heart stopped beating for 1 second when I saw the Never :D, dont do that again, you know how dangerous its for my heart (_ _). Oh well, you seem to be pretty happy(unlike when we last talked), so I guess the break starts to have results on you :D. Hehe, really glad to hear that.I am really happy that you are happy :D. After all, I want the best for my little sister ^_^.Wav you ♥. "Never :D" My mind was almost bown to bits >_> Truly the daughter of the troll king XDXD Good to know that you're enjoying your break, can't wait to see you back ♥:) The one that will always love you ♥ Favor Calu can you do your big brother a little favor? Please read and comment on the story I made for my character: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beginning_of_the_Legend:_Sasagawa_Kenshin%27s_past You can press Next for the next parts. Thank you :D. ~~Romeo Because...your brother asks a little favor from his sister? :(. Ok...I am sorry for bothering you once again...seems like I couldnt let you just be in your break...I am sorry and if you want me to, I will delete all the messages I ever send you here and on OP wiki and I promise I wont ever bother you again. Sorry for being a fail bro.(ex bro right now I guess) ~~Zoro-san Message Calu... I've seen the message you sent to Hungry :'( and I truly want to talk to you about it... please, could you join the chat? THT offer reply Oh goody! Thank you for the administrator offer; I'm truly honored. I don't know if I made any good contributions for this wiki or not, but thank you. 300 - 500 edits seems a lot, but I'll do what I can and try to aim for it. Once again, thank you. "It is what it is...nothing more." ~EternallyBegotten (talk) 14:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) About Chapter Summaries Hi, so I've began with the task of being in charge for the manga chapter summaries. So far I've only done ch. 1's quick summary, and I'm not really sure if the long summaries are truly needed. I'd be basically writing the same thing as the quick summary, except ''longer, ''which seems redundant. So I wanted to get your approval on scrapping the long summaries, and going only for the quickies. Thanks for the time! "It is what it is...nothing more." ~EternallyBegotten (talk) 00:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC) English dub voice actors/actresses Can you modify the character templates so that I can add the characters' English dub voicers? Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 04:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 . .